The present invention relates to support brackets, such as shelf brackets or the like, and more particularly to a bracket adapted for self-securement to a structural support member or the like.
Various forms of self-securing brackets such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,452,336; 2,201,138; 1,409,800; and 1,275,392 serve various and sundry support type functions. Such brackets find particular application in mounting counters, shelving or other support platforms to the structural support members of a building or similar structures.
The 2.times.4 wooden stud is perhaps the most common structural support member for homes and other dwellings and small buildings, as well as the interior walls of larger buildings. In order to have a strong secure mounting, the bracket for mounting a counter, shelf, or other cantilevered platform is usually secured to one or more studs and, if a substantial amount of weight is to be supported, multiple brackets may be required. Mounting a shelf or counter in this respect can become a time consuming and laborious task. Additionally, if the structure's walls are already in place, e.g. when the shelving, counter or the like is to be added as a renovation, the wooden studs must be located and, when securing the bracket, care must be exercised to insure that the fasteners utilized are securely affixed to the wooden studs. Often, additional brackets may be utilized with additional points of attachment to insure a strong, secure structure that will not collapse if heavily loaded.